A Fine Bromance
by eshizzle
Summary: Finn Has been avoiding Puck ever since their last encounter  in My Chemical Bromance .  Puck needs to make things right, what better place than the janitors closet?


**Glee is not mine but these dirty stories I keep coming up with about Puck and Finn are.**

Ever since I brought up the question of what is going on with us, Finn has been avoiding me. He only talks to me when he has to and it's starting to drive me crazy. I know it _maybe_ makes me a little extra gay that I'm so bothered by Finn's distance but oh well. I knew I was into dudes before we ever drunkenly fucked. I knew it was potentially a bad idea to bring "us" up to Finn, but I never thought it would be this bad. I mean I thought for sure after he ran out the morning after our last night together that he would avoid me for a while. But I never expected it to go on for more than a week. It's been over a month and he is still avoiding me. I'm not really sure why I got all girly and wanted to define us anyway. I like sex; I really like sex with Finn, so why label it? I know what it is, it's sex. Plain and simple, sex and friendship, so what if sometimes I think I might love him? I can deal with us being secret fuck buddies, that is if I can convince him to pay attention to my existence. I really want us to start fucking again. I had some fun with Santana this past weekend, it was great, but there are things that she just can't do for me. I need to figure out how I can get him back in my bed, or wherever, as long as we get naked I don't care where we are.

I was jolted back into reality by the bell ringing. I got up, left English class and headed to the choir room for glee. Quinn caught up with me in the hallway.

"Hey, Puck!"

"Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"Are you ok? You have been acting weird even for you this past month."

"I'm fine Quinn." She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me. "Really Quinn, I'm fine."

"You are so lying to me, but oh well. You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you would really want to help with what's going on with me right now."

"Ah, is it about a girl?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Come on Puck, I could take it. I'm over you, you know…" I gave her a look trying to get her to drop it. "Oh, no, it's not about me is it?"

I chuckled, "No, Quinn it isn't about you."

Just then we walked into the choir room. I found a seat right behind Finn. "Hey Finn," I said, hoping he might have gotten over his issues.

"Hey Puck," he said without turning around. Rachel came in then, sat next to him and wrapped herself possessively around him.

Glee was good cause even though he was right there in front of me, I was able to be distracted. It's hard to focus on the guy you want to be sleeping with while you're singing and trying to learn new dance moves. But as soon as I was headed out on the way to lunch, Finn and our lack of sex popped right back into my head. I got some food and went outside to eat so I wouldn't be bothered while I tried to come up with a plan to get back in Finn's pants. I was halfway through a fruit cup when it hit me. So I finished up lunch and headed off to get my plan started. Finn and I have Biology together next so I knew the route he would be taking. Hopefully Rachel could detach long enough for my plan to work. I hid in the Janitor's closet that was right on the way to our class and I waited behind the cracked door. Just as the warning bell rang I saw him practically running down the hall (alone!) Just as he approached the closet I was in I opened the door and pulled him in, shutting us inside.

"What the?"

Before he could say or do anything else I pushed him against the wall and crashed my lips against his. He started to struggle, but that didn't last long. Soon he was pulling my body against his and moaning into my mouth. After a short while I could feel him hard against me and decided now was the time to confront him.

"Dude, why have you been ignoring me?"

"Ah shit Puck, really? I thought maybe this meant you were over the whole wanting to talk thing."

"Finn, I'm sure you can feel that what I want to do doesn't really involve too much talking."

He kissed me, and then spoke with his lips still touching mine. "Then why aren't you using your mouth for something else?"

"I will Finn, but first I need you to do something."

I could feel him smile against my mouth. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I want you to admit to me that you like fucking me and stop getting weird if I bring it up or start stuff. I'm not trying to be like your boyfriend or anything like that, it's just kind of exhausting following all these unspoken rules you seem to have."

"Ok, well yes I enjoy fucking you; I thought I said that last time. So what does that mean I mean about the rules or whatever?"

"It means that if my mom and sister are going out of town I can call you up and say, hey, wanna come over and fuck my brains out this weekend? Or instead of asking if you want a ride home and to maybe get some food after work I can just offer you a ride and tell you that I'm gonna suck your dick in the back of my truck."

He laughed softly. "It's a deal, now stop talking." Then he kissed me and soon I was undoing his pants. I pulled out his cock and started jerking him off. "Shit Puck, suck me!"

I kissed him one last time before lowering myself down to my knees. I tugged his pants the rest of the way down, then stuck my middle finger in my mouth, making it good and slick. As I started my mouth down his dick I reached behind him. Just as I got all of him in my mouth I pushed my wet finger in his ass.

"Ahhhh fuck!" he shouted above me.

I started my head bobbing up and down his shaft as I kept the same pace with my finger fucking his ass. He started making helpless sounds above me and I got so turned on I thought I might come right then. I started moaning around his cock and he started thrusting his hips in time with me. I pulled back until just his head was in my mouth and I started making circles on and around it.

"Oh god Puck, that is sooooo….."

I felt his dick twitch in a way that told me he was about to shoot. I plunged back down and started swallowing over and over until he was shooting down the back of my throat and he was making strangled sounds above me, trying not to shout like he usually does. I kept sucking him until he started pushing me away. I took a moment to catch my breath before pulling my finger out of him and standing back up. I smashed my mouth against his in a greedy kiss.

"Damn I missed doing that," I said against his mouth.

We started kissing again then suddenly I felt Finn's hand on my dick.

"Mmmm, yeah," I whispered.

He undid my pants and pulled out my dick and started jerking it. As he worked his hand on my cock he started biting, licking and sucking all up and down my neck.

"Fuck Finn, I'm getting close."

He pulled away from my neck. "Oh no you don't; not yet," he said as he started lowering himself to his knees, still jerking me off.

He started licking and sucking the head of my cock while still sliding his hand up and down my shaft. It wasn't long till I was struggling not to shout out as I came. He stood back up and kissed me until we heard the bell ring.

"That has got to be the best biology class ever," Finn said and I could hear the goofy smile I was sure was on his face.

He turned to leave and I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, my mom will be out late tonight and my sister is staying at a friend's place. So you wanna come over and fuck me silly?"

"Hell yes."

END


End file.
